Zombies vs Unicorns
by PainLasts4Ever
Summary: Funny stories about Tokio Hotel, All Time Low, Black Veil Brides, Falling in Reverse, My Chemical Romance, Panic at the Disco, There For Tomorrow, Never Shout Never, and a bunch more, all leading to the battle between Zombies and Unicorns. Who will win?
1. Hemoglobin

**I don't own Tokio Hotel or any of the other bands I use in this story, including All Time Low, There For Tomorrow, Black Veil Brides, Asking Alexandria, Never Shout Never, Snow White's Poison Bite, Falling In Reverse, Vampires Everywhere, My Chemical Romance, The Maine, This Providence and a bunch more. I'll also write about bands that you, the readers, want me to write about. Just PM me or say which band you want in this story in a review. These are going to be humorous short stories, all leading to the final battle between Team Unicorn and Team Zombie.**

Bill walked, more like hopped, around the dressing room saying, "Hemoglobin! Hemoglobin! Hemoglobin!"

Tom looked at his hopping brother and asked, "What are you saying and doing?"

Bill looked at his brother and rolled his eyes. "Hemoglobin, hemoglobin, hemoglobin, hemoglobin, hemoglobin!"

Tom was starting to get annoyed. "Bill, answer me!"

"I don't want to."

"Answer me!"

"I SAID, HEMOGLOBIN! H-E-M-O-G-L-O-B-I-N! Hemoglobin, hemoglobin."

"Why?" asked Tom. "You probably don't even know what hemoglobin is"

Bill ignored him and walked over to Gustav, who was by the mini-fridge looking for something to drink. He poked Gustav and yelled, "HEMOGLOBIN!"

"Do you even know what hemoglobin is, Bill?" asked Gustav, while grabbing a Coke and walking over and sitting next to Georg.

"Course I do. Only idiots, like Tom don't know what hemoglobin is."

Georg looked up from his cell phone and stared at Bill. "What is it then?"

Tom smirked, "Yes, Bill, enlighten us."

"Hemoglobin is a red protein responsible for transporting oxygen in the blood of vertebrates. Its molecule comprises four subunits, each containing an iron atom bound to a heme group, duh." Bill said as he smacked Tom's hat off his brother's head.

Tom stood up and glared at Bill.

"Hemoglobin! Hemoglobin! Hemoglobin! Hemoglobin!"

Through clenched teeth, Tom said, "Bill, shut up and pick my hat off the floor."

Bill walked over to Georg and Gustav. He started braiding George's hair and asked him, "Hey Georg, what starts with a "h" and ends with a "n?"

"Hemoglobin, now can you stop braiding my hair?" Georg asked while trying to pull his hair away from Bill's hands.

"Gustav, Gustav, Gustav, guess what?"

Gustav shook his head. "Hemoglobin."

"How'd you know?" asked Bill with a very curious voice.

"Lucky guess," Gustav answered.

Bill walked to the door of the dressing room and opened it. He turned around looked at the clock on the wall and said, "Guys its almost show time. Oh, and Tom…"

Tom looked over at his brother. In an annoyed voiced, Tom said, "What?"

"HEMOGLOBING." With that said, Bill ran as fast as he could out of the dressing room and onto the stage. Tom started chasing Bill and Gustav and Georg fallowed.

Bill stood on stage, microphone in hand. The crowd was cheering and shouting "TOKIO HOTEL!" Georg, Gustav, and an angry Tom took their positions on stage.

"Before we begin the concert I would like to start with something different." Bill said into the microphone. He looked backed at the enraged Tom, and blew his brother a kiss. "This goes out to me dear brother, Tom."

Bill turned and faced the crowd. "CAN I GET A "H"?"

"H!"

"CAN I GET AN "E?"

"E!"

"CAN I GET A "M?"

"M!"

Knowing where this was going, Georg and Gustav smiled at each other and deiced to join the crowd and Bill. They knew that that was the only option left because you can only join Bill, you can't beat him.

"CAN I GET AN "O?"

"O!"

"CAN I GET A "G?"

"G!"

"CAN I GET A "L?"

"L!"

"CAN I GET AN "O?"

"O"

"CAN I GET A "B?"

"B!"

"CAN I GET AN "I?"

"I!"

"CAN I GET A "N?'

"N!"

"WHAT'S THAT SPELL?" Bill asked the crowd.

Georg, Gustav, and the crowd answered Bill by yelling at the top of their lungs, "HEMOGLOBIN!"

Bill looked back at Tom, and saw that his brother's right eye was twitching like crazy.

They began the concert, but throughout it, Tom's eye wouldn't stop twitching.

Not even for a second.

**Thanks for reading, now would you guys do me the tiny favor of reviewing…? THANKS, I give all of thee who review one of my imaginary unicorns!**


	2. Milk

**I don't own All Time Low. **

Jack, Alex, Rian, and Zack sat on the couch watching TV, more specifically Spongebob Squarepants. The episode ended and the guys got up and shut off the TV.

Jack ran over the refrigerator, took out a gallon of milk, and screamed, "I'M GOING TO GET DRUNK LIKE SPONGEBOB AND PATRICK!"

"I WANT TO TOO," Alex screamed, and took out a gallon of ice cream from the freezer.

Zack laughed and got out a bunch of yogurts from the refrigerator. "This is going to be fun."

Rian rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I'm going to watch and record all of the stupidity."

"Stupidity, this is genius." Jack stated. "You're just jealous that you can't not be responsible."

Jack grabbed three cups from the cupboard and six spoons from a drawer. He walked over to the table and sat down. Alex sat on Jack's right side and Zack sat on Jack's left side.

Alex looked at jack in the eyes, grabbed a cup, put it in front of Jack and said, "Fill 'er up to the rim, bro."

Zack put his cup in front of Jack. "Mine too."

Slowly and carefully Jack filled all three cups to rim with milk. Each of the boys, except for Rian, grabbed a cup.

"Ready?" Alex asked.

"Set," Zack stated.

"CHUG!" Jack screamed.

The three boys chugged the milk as fast as they could and slammed the cups down on the table.

"HIT ME AGAIN!" The three screamed in unison.

Jack refilled the cups and they chugged the milk.

Alex smiled. "Yea! What a rush!"

"LET'S DO IT AGAIN!"

Again, Jack refilled the cups and the boys chugged the milk.

Panic and tears filled Jack's eyes. "Guys, we only have enough milk for one more hit!"

"WHAT?" Zack screamed.

Alex slapped Jack and Zack. "GUYS CALM DOWN. WE HAVE FROZEN FLAVORED MILK!"

"You mean ice cream?"Rian asked.

Jack, Alex, and Zack, in unison, screamed, "NO, FROZEN FLAVORED MILK!"

Rian fliched. "Okay…"

The boys put the ice cream in the middle of the table and savagely dug in with their spoons. Ice cream got all over their faces, hair, and clothes. The frozen dairy treat flew all over the kitchen and landed on the walls and ceiling. By the time they finished eating the ice cream, their spoons had disappeared.

"Vwhaaatsss nexxx?" Jack slurred.

"Yagurrrrt." Alex answered.

Zack smiled and stared laughing. "Yummmmyy."

Each of the boys grabbed a new spoon and each ripped open a yogurt. They ate and ate until not a drop of yogurt was left.

The boys laughed and fell onto the floor.

"Guyssss, veee diiiid it!" Jack screamed.

"I knowwwww." Alex said.

Zack suddenly stopped laughing, quickly got off the ground and ran to the bathroom and threw up into the toilet. He ran back into the kitchen and screamed, "I ust trew up or is it down?"

The phone started ringing and Rian walked over to it and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Where are you guys? Your concert starts in twenty minutes!" The guy on other line yelled.

Rian swore. "We'll be there in ten minutes." He clicked the phone off and turned to face the three other guys. "GO CHANGE! WE HAVE A CONCERT."

Zack, Jack, and Alex ran to their rooms and quickly changed. They put on their shoes, but left them untied. As they walked out of the house, Jack tripped which caused Alex and Zack to laugh so hard that they fell on the ground. Rian picked jack up and told Alex and Zack to get up.

Rian shoved Jack into the front seat and Zack and Rian sat in the back. "Buckle up guys. I might lose my license." Rian said.

When they reached the venue, Alex, Jack, and Zack fell out of the car as they tried to get out. Rian shook his head and had the security guards help him get Alex, Zack, and Jack inside.

Once inside the boys fallowed Rian on stage. The boys took their places and Alex took the microphone and stated singing the campfire song song. Rian threw a drumstick at Alex and said, "Sing the right song, you idiot."

"I'M DRUNK I CAN DO WATEVER I WANNA!" Alex rubbed his lower back and continued to sing the campfire song song. Rian threw his other drumstick at Alex, and hit him on the head. "FINE, YOU JERK." Alex screamed.

Alex calmed down a bit and the guys managed to perform five songs before Jack screamed, "I WANT MORE MILK."

"ME TOO," Alex and Zack screamed at the same time.

Rian threw more drumsticks at their heads. "PERFORM YOU IDIOTS!"

"We don't wanna." Alex, Jack, and Zack said at the same time, while sticking their tongues out at Rian.

Suddenly Jack, Zack, and Alex threw up and then fainted and fell on the ground.

Rian walked up to Alex's microphone and said to the crowd, "Sorry guys, the idiot trio is full of idiots. They're drunk off of dairy products. We'll reschedule the concert." He was about to walk away when he realized something. He grabbed the microphone and said, "Never let lactose intolerant people drink milk, eat ice-cream, and yogurt thirty minutes before a concert."

The crowd laughed and Rian pulled the guys off the stage.

**Review? Thanks. NOW GO GET DRUNK OFF OF DAIRY PRODUCTS!**


	3. The Button

**I don't own Tokio Hotel. **

Don't push it.

Push it.

Don't push it.

Push it.

Don't push it.

Push it.

Don't push it.

Push it.

Don't push it.

Push it.

Don't push it.

Push it.

Bill didn't know what to do. In front of him was a big green button.

A big green button that Tom had specifically said not to push.

Yet, Bill yearned to push it. But he knew he shouldn't. But, oh, how he wanted to.

He wanted to push it real bad.

His hand slowly inched towards the green button. As he was about to push it, Gustav walked into the room. Bill quickly moved his hand away and pretended to look at his nails.

"Hey, Bill." Gustav said as he stat next to Bill.

Bill smiled. "His Gustav."

"What's up?"

"Nothing. Just looking at my nails."

Gustav gave Bill a strange look. "You get weirder and weirder…" Suddenly his phone buzzed. Gustav looked at the screen and smiled. He stood up and was about to leave when he turned around and looked at Bill. "Don't press the button."

Bill grinned at Gustav. "I won't. Have fun with Lizzy!"

Gustav grinned back. "I will!"

After Gustav closed his door, Bill stared at the button. He reached for it. His fingers were about to press down when someone opened the door and walked in.

Bill quickly moved his hand away. "Hey, Georg."

"Hey Bill. "

"So what brings you here?" Bill asked.

Georg smiled. "Just came to remind you to not push the button."

"Oh, I won't."

Georg nodded and walked out of the room.

Bill stared at the button once again.

Don't push it.

Push it.

Don't push it.

Push it.

Don't push it.

Push it.

Don't push it.

Push it.

Don't push it.

Push it.

Don't push it.

Push it.

He inched his hand towards it. As he was about to push it, he paused and thought for a moment.

Should he, or shouldn't he?

He grinned and decided that he would. He pushed the button and suddenly got shocked violently.

Bill fell to the floor, unconscious.

He lay there for an hour. When he woke up, he saw Tom staring at him with a cookie in his mouth.

"What happened?" Bill asked his brother.

Tom grinned. "You pushed the button and got shocked."

"Why would you shock me?"

"You ate my cookie." Tom replied. He poked Bill with his foot and glared at him. "Next time don't eat my cookie."


	4. The Phone Part 1

**I don't own Black Veil Brides or Falling In Reverse. This is only part 1 xD**

Andy glared at CC, Jake, Jinxx, and Ashley. They had just thrown his Droid into the toilet and flushed it down! Tears ran down Andy's cheeks as he stared helplessly at his dying phone. "No! Jamie!" He screamed.

CC, Jinxx, Jake, and Ashley laughed at Andy.

"You named your phone?" Jake said as he fell to the ground from laughing too much.

Soon CC, Jinxx, and Ashley were next to Jake on the floor laughing so hard that tears ran down their faces.

Andy wiped away his tears. He glared at the four. "I'll get you guys back! YOU'LL RUE WHAT YOU HAVE JUST DONE!" Andy yelled while running out of the tour bus.

He walked to the Verizon store and bought three new Droid Bionics.

He walked out the store and headed back to the bus. As the bus came into view, Andy spotted Ronnie Radke. He ran towards Ronnie and jumped on to his back. "Ronnie! They killed my phone. They killed Jamie!" Andy whined as tears ran down his face.

"What? Jamie is dead?" Ronnie screamed.

Andy nodded. "I want revenge."

"Count me in." Ronnie said.

Andy smiled wickedly. Ronnie walked back to the Falling in Reverse tour bus, with Andy on his back.

Andy got off Ronnie's back and sat down.

"What's the plan?"

Andy smiled and pulled out the three phones. One had a batman cover, one had a white cover, and one had a black cover. "Stalk them. Humiliate them. Avenge Jamie!"

Ronnie smiled. He gave Andy his phone and Andy got Jake, CC, Jinxx, and Ashley's phone numbers on the three Droids.

Andy stared at Ronnie and began explaining the plan. Ronnie's smile got bigger and bigger.

"This is going to be fun."

Andy smiled. He grabbed the Batman phone and texted Ashley, CC, Jinxx, and Jake.

**Hey guys, this is my new number ~ Andy**

"Let the games begin!" Ronnie yelled.

Sorry for the short chapter xD Next one should be longer ^^ and it will probably be an AA story! =D


	5. The Kidnapping of Asking Alexandria Pt 1

**I don't own Asking Alexandria. This is part one.**

**A thanks to everyone who added this to his/her favorites, alerts, and for those who reviewed :D**

**XxUnleashed-imaginationxX: Yes, very much so xD**

**Moon Shadow's Saint: Yes, FIR is very awesome =D I hope you enjoy this AA story…I would actually do this to them if I could…actually to any band xD**

**Livicullen01: he will…very soon. xD**

"What would you do if I was in an abusive relationship?" A girl with orange hair asked her friend that sat to the right of her.

"Beat him, why?" A girl with green hair said while glancing back at the clock and spacing out.

The orange-haired girl got poked and asked a question. "Okay, I'm looking for one."

"What?" The green-haired girl asked as she grabbed her friend's arm. "WHY?"

Confused, the orange-haired girl said, "Huh?"

"Why are you looking for an abusive relationship!"

"I'm not…Emma asked me for a pencil."

"Oh."

"Idiot!"

The bell rang and the two got up and walked out of class. They stopped at their lockers and grabbed their books and notebooks for their next class.

In eighth hour World History class, the same two girls sat in their desks, impatiently waiting for the bell to ring. It was 3:13 p.m. and the girls grew more impatient; every second they would turn around to see if the time had changed.

The clock seemed to mock them, when they looked back; the clock had actually gone backwards. Now it was 3:12 p.m.

One girl slammed her head on her desk and groaned. She had neon green, short hair, had her eyebrow and lip pierced, and had an Asking Alexandria shirt on. She wore green Converse and black ripped up skinny jeans.

Another girl ran her hand through her neon orange, short hair. She had her nose, lip, and eyebrow pierced. She wore black Converse, purple skinny jeans, and an Asking Alexandria shirt.

The teacher looked over at green-haired girl. "Do you a problem, Alexandria?"

The rest of the class turned and looked at her, waiting to see what she would do. She nodded and said, "Your clock moved backwards."

"It's mocking us!" The orange-haired girl screamed. Realizing what she had just done, she quickly clasped her hand over her mouth.

The teacher laughed. "Alexandria, Kristy, what has gotten you two so impatient?"

Alexandria sighed. "School won't end! I just want to go to the AA concert!"

"An alcoholics anonymous concert?" The teacher asked, confused.

Kristy laughed. "No, you misunderstand, Mr. Malik. AA stands for Asking Alexandria."

Mr. Malik's eyes widened. He walked over to Alexandria. "Alexandria! You have a concert? Congratulations! I always new you gave good advice!"

Alexandria started laughing. He stomach began hurting and she fell to the ground.

"Did I say something funny?" Mr. Malik asked.

Kristy nodded. "Asking Alexandria is a band." She got up and pointed at her shirt. "See? This is the band."

"Oh…so, Alexandria is not giving advice?"

"Nope!" Alexandria said as she picked herself off the ground and plopped back into the desk.

"What type of music do they play?" Mr. Malik asked.

"Metalcore," Kristy said. Jumping up and down, she asked, "Want us to show you?"

"Sure?" Mr. Malik said.

Alexandria and Kristy walked over to the computer. Alexandria sat down, logging in, and went to Youtube.

"Play "I Was Once, Possibly, Maybe, Perhaps a Cowboy King" or "Hey There Mr. Brooks." Kristy said.

Alexandria shook her head and said, "Nope," as she typed "Someone, somewhere."

The music began playing and Mr. Malik slightly nodded.

_Even though I'm on my own, I know I'm not alone_

_Because I know there's someone, somewhere praying that I make it home_

_So here's one from the heart, my life right from the start_

_I need a home sweet home to call my own_

_It was you that told me I could do this_

_You put the music in my heart_

_And how you sang with the band in Memphis_

_It's hard just to be strong not knowing if I've done you proud_

_I like to imagine you smile when you hear my songs_

_Even though I'm on my own, I know I'm not alone_

_Because I know there's someone, somewhere praying that I make it home_

_So here's one from the heart, my life right from the start_

_I need a home sweet home to call my own_

_A letter home and I know we don't speak much_

_And we both know I'm not keen to but I think there's things I've left unsaid_

_I'm okay don't worry_

_I wish I'd been a better kid_

_I'm trying to slow down_

_I'm sorry for letting you down_

_Even though I'm on my own, I know I'm not alone_

_Because I know there's someone, somewhere praying that I make it home_

_So here's one from the heart, my life right from the start_

_I need a home sweet home to call my own_

_You know it's just rock and roll_

_I know you're by my side through it all_

_My terror twin and I_

_Let's take over the world_

_Even though I'm on my own, I know I'm not alone_

_Because I know there's someone, somewhere praying that I make it home_

_So here's one from the heart, my life right from the start_

_I need a home sweet home to call my own_

After the song ended, Alexandria and Kristy stared at Mr. Malik. They waited for him to say something, but he never did. Impatient, Kristy decided to do something.

"So?" Kristy asked.

Mr. Malik smiled. "I liked it."

Kristy and Alexandria hi-fived and smiled at each other.

"Woo! One more on the dark side!" Alexandria said. "This deserves a cupcake!"

Alexandria frowned, when she realized that there weren't any cupcakes around. "Aww," She said as she dug in her pockets. Suddenly she smiled and pulled out a bag of gummy bears. "Yeah!" She stared at them for a while, and then shoved two into her mouth.

"Is—" Mr. Malik began to say, but was interrupted by Kristy.

"No, she has too many problems. She'll never be okay."

Mr. Malik smiled.

"Want to hear another one?" Alexandria asked while shoving more gummy bears into her mouth.

"Sure."

Alexandria typed "A Moment of Sincerity" and hit enter. She clicked on the first video that popped up. The music started playing and soon began the screaming. The class groaned.

"Shut up." Mr. Malik said as he glared at his students.

Alexandria and Kristy winked at each other and stuck their tongues out at the rest of the class.

_False tales,_

_Lies of a washed up prom queen!_

_Why'd you tell me_

_Everything was fine?_

_Everything was okay?_

_Get on your knees, oh!_

_Oh, why?_

_Tear me up!_

_No, why?_

_Everything's dead inside!_

_Oh, you could've told me,_

_at least I would've known!_

_No, you should've told me_

_and carved it in my bones!_

_Tear out my eyes!_

_Remove the gift of_

_Sight, proves ever cursing!_

_The light won't find us here!_

_Painted red, my eyes are burning!_

_And still you hide behind the waves!_

_Your silence is haunting!_

_Your words relentless,_

_Burying in!_

_My heart betrays me_

_For a last first kiss goodbye!_

_Fall asleep!_

_Jar one eye!_

_Jar one eye!_

_Spilling every lie you've spilled before,_

_Still I'm not forgiving you._

_What's happened between us?_

_What can I give to save us?_

_Being righteous isn't quite enough._

_What's happened between us?_

_What can I give to save me?_

_These oceans are far between our hearts._

_The breathing has got too hard._

_[x2]_

_Oh!_

_Scream with the voice of an angel!_

_Lie in the name of the gospel!_

_Smile in the face of your victims!_

_Smile for me!_

_This is my last request to you!_

_Hold my breath!_

_I was clutching onto disaster!_

_Hold my breath!_

After the song ended, Mr. Malik stared at Alexandria and Kristy. "Well, I think I just lost some hearing…I didn't really understand anything they were saying… But, all in all, I suppose I liked it."

Alexandria looked at Kristy. "See, I told you. Some old people like good music."

"Gah." Kristy sighed. She pulled out five dollars from her pocket and handed it to Alexandria.

"I'm not that old! I'm only twenty-five!" Mr. Malik said.

Kristy was about to say something when the bell rang.

Kristy and Alexandria jumped out of their seats, grabbed their stuff, and ran out the room.

They ran to their lockers and shoved everything that they needed into their backpacks. They closed their lockers and ran out of the school and to Alexandria's SUV. They got in and Alexandria turned on the car. They buckled up and Alexandria drove away.

"To Minnesota!" Kristy shouted. She put a CD in and soon Falling In Reverse filled the car. Kristy pretended to play the drums and Alexandria sang along with Ronnie.

Two and a half hours later, the two arrived at the venue. Alexandria parked the car and quickly got out

"GOTTA PEE! GOTTA PEE!" Alexandria yelled as she ran to the doors of the venue.

Kristy fallowed. "Well, no one told you to drink five bottles of water!"

"Yeah, well, I DON'T NEED THE SASS RIGHT NOW! I HAVE TO PEE!" Alexandria yelled.

They reached the venue, showed their tickets, and went inside. Alexandria ran to the bathroom. She ran into the stall. She went to the sink and washed her hands. She turned around and was going to grab some paper towels when she noticed two guys staring at her. "Wha…" She began saying, when she noticed something different about the bathroom. Her eyes widened. "OMYDUCKS! THERE ARE URINALS!"

A guy with black hair and blue eyes smirked at her. "Well, yeah, this is the men's bathroom."

Angry, Alexandria snapped, "Well then why are you in here?"

The guy with blonde hair and green eyes laughed. "Burn, Alexx! How does it feel?" He raised his hand for a hi-five; Alexandria smiled and hi-fived him.

"Shut up, Ky." Alexx said as he glared at both Alexandria and Ky.

Ky ignored Alexx and began talking to Alexandria. "So, what brings you to the men's bathroom?"

Alexandria blushed. "I had to pee."

Smiling, Ky asked, "And you couldn't use the women's bathroom?"

"I didn't…I thought this was the women's bathroom…I didn't check."

Ky nodded.

"Well, I better go…My friend is waiting for me…I have to…" Alexandria mumbled as she walked out of the bathroom. The door closed behind her, but Ky and Alex were able to hear her yell, "KRIS, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU."

Ky's face fell. "Huh.."

Suddenly Kristy burst into the bathroom. She leaned against the door and yelled, "Help me!"

Alexx shook his head. "I'm going to the bathroom."

Ky stared at Kristy, not knowing what to do.

On the other side, Alexandria was pushing the door, trying to open it, while yelling, "KRIS! I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!"

Suddenly, Alexandria entered the bathroom and jumped on Kristy. They started fighting and screaming.

Alexx walked out of the bathroom stall, washed his hands, and dried them. He groaned. "You get the other girl and I'll get Miss Sassy Pants."

Alex pulled Alexandria off of Kristy and Ky grabbed Kristy.

"Let go of me!" Alexandria yelled as she tried escaping Alex's grip. "I have to murder her!"

Alexx laughed. "Would that make you happy."

"Yes."

Smirking, Alexx replied, "Well, then, I guess I won't."

Kristy began laughing. "You got told!"

"Kris! I will get my revenge, you just wait!" Alexandria said.

Ky smiled at Alexandria. "Hey, why are you back in here?"

"Back in here?" Alexandria asked, confused.

"Yeah, back in the men's bathroom."

"DUCKS! Gah! Why! See what you do, Kris!" Alexandria yelled.

Kristy smiled. "Well maybe if you weren't such an idiot, Alex, you wouldn't be in this situation."

"I don't even know you!" Alexx yelled.

"Not you," Kristy said.

Alexandria stuck her tongue out at Kristy. "Die in a hole."

"Oh, you love me."

Alexandria glared at Kristy. "Can we get out of here?" She asked.

"I suppose." Alexx said, as he opened the door and walked out of the bathroom while carrying Alexandria. Ky fallowed, but put Kristy down.

"Put me down!" Alexandria yelled.

"What's the magic word?" Alexx asked while walking into the concert hall.

"Unicorns!"

"Fine." He put Alexandria down. They were by the stage where Asking Alexandria would perform.

Alexandria turned to Ky and held out her hand. "I'm Alexandria, but Alex for short, and that's," She pointed to Kristy, "my best friend, Kristy, but Kris for short."

Ky shook her hand and smiled. "I'm Kyan, by Ky for short, and the guy who harassed you is my best friend Alexx, with two "X's."

"Nice to meet you." Alexandria said.

"Same." Ky said, smiling. "Can I have your phone number?"

"Sure," Alexandria said. Ky handed her his phone and she programmed her phone number into it.

"And me?" Alexx asked.

"Fine." Alexandria said. "But, only so that I can get my revenge."

Alexx smirked.

More people came in, and soon the place was packed with people. Asking Alexandria came onto the stage and began performing. They began with "Hey There Mr. Brooks" fallowed by "Someone, Somewhere," "A Prophecy" "I Was Once Possibly Perhaps Maybe a Cowboy King," "When Every Day's the Weekend" "Breathless," "To the Stage," "The Match" "Another Bottle Down" "Reckless and Relentless" "Morte et Dabo" and ending with "Dear Insanity."

The concert ended. Kristy and Alexandria said goodbye to Ky and Alexx and headed to Alexandria's SUV.

As they were about to reach Alexandria's car, they noticed Asking Alexandria walking to their tour bus.

"Can I?" Alexandria asked.

"Fine." Kristy said.

Alexandria ran to Asking Alexandria. "Can I have you're autographs?" She asked while holding out their _Stand Up and Scream_ album for them to sign.

They all said, "Sure."

"Who should we make it out to?" Ben asked.

"Alexandria."

Danny laughed. "You're name's Alexandria."

"Yep!"

"Since when?" James asked.

"Since I was born…so fifteen years ago…"

"Oh." Sam said.

"Yeah, I'm not that obsessed"

Cameron was the last to sign her CD. He handed it back to Alexandria. She shoved it into her purse.

"One more thing…" Alexandria said as she pulled out a plastic cross with Jesus on it. She held it out to the boys of Asking Alexandria and yelled, "THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU." After saying that she chucked it at Ben and the grabbed a handful of gummy bears and threw them at Sam and James. She took out two water balloons and chucked them at James and Danny. She smiled at them and then ran as fast as she could to her car.

Asking Alexandria stood there shocked. Danny was the first to recover and started chasing after Alexandria while shouting obscenities at her. Ben, James, Cameron, and Sam fallowed.

Alexandria jumped into the SUV through the trunk door, that Kristy had left open. "GO! GO! GO!" Alexandra said as she scrambled her way to the front seat.

Kristy was laughing hysterically and couldn't get the car turned on.

"I TOLD YOU TO TURN IT ON BEFORE!" Alexandria shouted.

Finally Kristy managed to turn the car on. She started reversing out of the parking spot. They sighed in relief, when suddenly they heard a thump.

"Oh no." Alexandria said. "I forgot to close the trunk." She hit the button to close the trunk.

Suddenly they heard three other thumps. "What the…"

Alexandria turned around to see what was making the thumping noise when she saw Ben Bruce jump into the SUV and the trunk closing shut.

The guys stared at her and she stared back.

Alexandria poked Kristy. "Asking Alexandria is in my SUV."

Kristy laughed. "I know."

"Did we just kidnap them?"

Kristy smirked, "Of course." Kristy hit the button to lock all the doors. "I told you my plan would work."

Alexandria smiled and knuckle-bumped Kristy. "AWESOME! WE KIDNAPPED ASKING ALEXANDRIA!"

"We just got played." Danny said as he gulped.

"Real well." Ben added while running his hand through his hair.

"This..." James began.

"Isn't…" Cameron added.

"Good…" Sam ended.

The girls smiled and in unison said, "This is going to be so much fun."

**Review and tell me what you think? Thanks! =D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey. I'm sorry for not updating this story. I'm going to start working on getting it off hiatus. **


	7. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

**IMPORTANT! **

**Attention, Attention (see what I did there, hint FIR) anyways, this story might get taken down by Fanfictoin! Yeah! Isn't that just peachy?! I've been waiting for this since I first put a story on here! Yeah! Dream come true! Thanks! Okay…I'm done with the sarcasm...for now. Time to get real. Real serious.**

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT! <strong>

**Here's the deal. Someone warned me about one of my stories going against the Fanfiction rules, because they use real people, and I'm guessing they'll be reporting it soon if they already haven't.**

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT!<strong>

**I refuse to change the characters and whatnot to make it right for this sight, so yup, expect the worst. **

**This means, they might be taken down, and I might get banned.**

**=D (note the sarcasm in my typed smile)**

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT! <strong>

**I'm sorry, but I will not be reposting them if they do get taken down. I'm not going to risk having them taken down again. I just don't want to deal with people hounding me about them being against the Fanfiction rules and blah, blah, blah.**

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT!<strong>

**As some of you may have noticed, my community no longer has stories in it. I couldn't figure out how to delete it, so that's what I had to do. **

**Once I figure out how to delete it, it will be DELETED.**

**My forum will also be deleted soon.**

* * *

><p><strong>*****IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! VERY IMPORTANT! SUPER IMPORTANT!**<strong>

**I've sent all you, all the ones that had PM available, a message telling you where you can find this story and all my other stories. If somehow I missed you, or you don't have PM activated, here's the information:**

**I HAVE A WATTPAD. YOU CAN FIND ALL MY STORIES ON THERE.**

**My WATTPAD: DevourTheWatermelon**

**w w .c o m (back slash) user (backslash) DevourTheWatermelon**

**If that doesn't work, go to my profile, and the link should be at the top, just copy and paste it to the URL thingy.**

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT!<strong>

**Also, the first chapter of The Baby is on BVB Fiction.c o m**

**I hope to get more of it on there soon.**

**My BVBFiction: DevourTheWatermelon**

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT!<strong>

**If by chance, my stories don't get taken down, I will NOT UPDATE! Sorry.**

**I will not delete my account. If one day it vanishes, it was probably deleted by FF. **

**If my stories do get taken down, you can still PM me and stuff, unless I get banned or something like that.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>THANK YOU! <strong>_

_**I'd like to thank all you have read/put my stories on your alerts/favorites. You guys and gals made my Fanfiction experience wonderful. You are the ones that made me want to continue writing, and for that I will always be grateful. You are also the ones that kept me on this website for so long, I would've left sooner, but I stayed for you all. **_

_**I'm so sorry and I regret all of this this happening. I should've been sneakier(kidding)…I wish I could stay on here longer, but that's probably not going to happen. I'm almost 189% sure that all my stories will be taken down by FF. You can find me on wattpad, though.**_

_**Again, thank you. I hope to hear from you all again, sometime. **_

_**Bye. **_

_**~Nidia (a.k.a PainLasts4Ever)**_


End file.
